


It all leads up to this

by Risiel



Category: Tales of Graces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risiel/pseuds/Risiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday is a new adventure! Each day we learn to grow and cherish one another. Perhaps one day...</p><p>A collection of short one-shots for Richass Week 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aquamarine - A friendship that is born

**Author's Note:**

> [ Aquamarine : Peace, Serenity, Protection ]
> 
> The beginning of a friendship. Richard and Asbel sneaks of in the middle of the night to enjoy some time together

Asbel giggled softly as he removed the covers from himself and lightly placed his toes unto the foot of his bed. He tiptoed his way to the door when –

“Hnnn”

Asbel gasped, looking back, only to see Hubert turn in his sleep. Asbel sighed in relief and continued his way out of his mansion. A cool night breeze blew softly, ruffling the leaves and flowers nearby. _I should have brought a jacket…_ he thought to himself, but neither the less he continued on to make his way to the front of Richard’s room where he knew Richard was waiting for him.

Looking out the window, Richard smiled softly when he saw the tufts of Asbel’s hair. Richard opened his window just as Asbel appeared. “Hey! Come on, let’s go to Lhant Hill before anyone finds us!” Asbel whispered excitedly, extending his arm. Richard nodded and took Asbel’s hand and was lifted over the window sill.

Holding hands, the pair walked through the path leading towards Lhant Hill. Once they saw the sopherias, they sat by the base of the large tree looking out towards the stars that glittered the sky.

“So what we should do tomorrow?” asked Asbel excitedly, “There are so much fun things we can do!”

Raising a finger to his chin, Richard answered, “I heard apples are quite common in Lhant…may I try some?”

“Oh sure! We have a tree filled with those! We can go get some and even ask Cheria’s grandpa to bake us something with them. It’ll be fun!”

“That sounds delightful! I’ve had many desserts in Barona using apples but I’m sure the home-baked goods will taste much better.”

“They sure do. He’s so good at baking. Maybe he’ll let us help him and make something cooler!”  
  
“Hn that sounds like fun. I can’t wait until tomorrow...”

Their enthusiastic chatter turned to soft whispers. Asbel leaned unto Richard’s shoulders, muttering about apple tarts and apple pies, until they both began to close their eyes.

A peaceful expression was shared between the two, and they stayed that way until the sun rose to a bright tomorrow.


	2. Onyx - Friends forced to fight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the fight between Richard and Asbel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Onyx : Release from sorrow and grief ]

Asbel watched in horror as Richard lifted his sword over Sophie’s head.

“No! Richard stop!” Asbel cried, running between the two and effectively deflecting Richard’s attack. Richard faltered back and hesitated after seeing Asbel take a defensive stance.

“Richard stop! Why are you doing this? I don’t want to fight you!”

The last words rang in Richard’s mind. He saw Asbel, eyes wide and arms covering Sophie. Sophie lays injured, blood trickling down from her forehead as her eyes are squeezed shut. Hubert is standing behind them, anger clear in his eyes.

  _I-I don’t want to fight him! I don’t want to --!_

_But you must. He stands in our way. Now fight Richard!_

He felt his body move on its own, his sword thrusting towards Asbel’s neck. Asbel defended himself only to be attacked relentlessly.

Swords clashed unto each other, the metal making a piercing sound after each time the swords made contact.   
  
Lambda’s words rang in his head. As much as Richard cried out to stop the fighting, he knew he couldn’t stop his body from moving. Lambda has taken control.

His sword felt heavy in his hand. Feeling lost, Richard succumbed to his despair as he saw himself fight against his friend…and now his enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a fight scene ehehehe... hope you guys like it!
> 
> Drawing: http://risiel.tumblr.com/post/147651265241/onyx-release-from-sorrow-and-grief-a-story


	3. Alexandrite - Does this count as a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asbel has waited forever to meet Richard! And today is finally that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Alexandrite : Warmth, joy, hope ]

Today is the day that Asbel finally arrived at the gate of Barona. He’s been waiting for so long to get the time to visit Richard. He smiled to himself. It’s been far too long! He wants to run and see his friend’s face immediately and just chat the day away…

At least, that’s what he thought. He arrived far too early and the sky is still dark.

He sighed inwardly to himself. _What to do now….?_ He thought to himself, walking past the gate to see shops still closed.

He walked towards Barona’s valkines cryas, admiring its beauty. Sitting at the bench, he stared out towards the sky and daydreamed about all the adventures he had with his friends before. Who knew something as crazy as that has happened? And now he has so many friends…

Before he knew it, the sun peaked over the horizon. Stretching, he got up ready to take a small walk around the town before arriving to the castle. He didn’t want to wake up Richard after all.

As he walked towards the city’s center, he noticed an ice cream seller setting up. _Mmmm I can go for some ice cream right now…._ With that in mind, he approached the ice cream seller.

“Hello! May I buy a strawberry ice cream?” Asbel asked, already taking out his gald pouch.

“Sure! That would be 150 gald please.”

Putting that amount of gald in the seller’s hand, he eagerly took his ice cream and walked off towards one of the smaller streets in the city.

 _Maybe another 30 minutes then I’ll head over to the castle…_ Asbel thought absentmindedly, licking his ice cream. “Ah! This is delicious!—“  
  
“Let me try it.”

Before Asbel can react, he felt hands encircle his arm and a familiar warm presence enveloped him.

“You’re right. This is quite delicious!”

“R-Richard! What are you doing here? You’re awake…?” Asbel sputtered, turning to see Richard take another lick from his ice cream.  
  
“I couldn’t quite sit still waiting for you now can I?” Richard answered with a wink, “Now, let’s continue this walk of yours shall we?”

Asbel laughed. “Of course.”

Richard never did let go of Asbel’s arm. Not until they reached close to the castle did he finally let go and led his friend in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing for this one!
> 
> Picture: http://risiel.tumblr.com/post/147706607416/alexandrite-warmth-joy-hope-a-story-of


	4. Zircon - Becoming a knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is finally the day Asbel will become Richard's knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Zircon : To fulfill dreams and ideals ]

Richard’s heart pounded in his chest. Watching as Asbel lowered himself to one knee, head bowed, he knew that this day is finally becoming a reality.

The day their dreams can be shared.

Sunlight streamed through the windows, making Asbel seem to glow. All these years…he never thought he would see the day when Asbel would become his knight. To be with him forever… Richard gripped his sword tightly, straightening himself before being swept by his thoughts.

“The sword’s significance lies in its edge where it can slay and wound, and the point for where it stabs. The sword is the knight’s noblest weapon, and he too should serve in three ways. He should defend all of Windor, defending against those who oppose it with the edge of the sword. He should defend the weak and the poor against the influence of the rich and powerful. “

Richard paused. Curious, Asbel slightly raised his head to see Richard giving him a soft smile. Asbel grinned, before lowering his head once again as Richard continued.

“And finally, he should defend the king for a knight is obliged to protect him. Should he perish in the attempt, his soul will surely go to heaven.”

Richard lifted his sword. His sword never felt lighter. He felt pride well inside him for his friend. Never had he felt such happiness. Richard placed his sword over Asbel’s left, and then to the right shoulder.

“Under the name of Windor, I create thee knight. Be thou valiant, fearless, and loyal.”

Asbel lifted his head, eyes glimmering under the bright rays of the sun. With confidence, Asbel announced, “I promise on my faith that I will protect those that are dear to me. I shall protect Windor and the weak for as long as I live. I will be faithful to my lord and will observe my homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit.”

“I dub thee, Sir Asbel.”

Asbel looked towards to Richard who had the softest of smiles on his face.

“Finally, our dream can come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture! With a little bonus at the end: http://risiel.tumblr.com/post/147757948486/risiel-zircon-to-fulfill-dreams-and


	5. Emerald - To learn to forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Richard's most trusted knight, Asbel notices some things about His Highness that others would not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Emerald : Compassion, trust, forgiveness ]

It has been several weeks since Asbel saved Richard. And it’s been several weeks since Richard began rebuilding his kingdom to fix the errors he has made. But still Richard could not bring it in to forgive himself. Despite rebuilding the economy, political ties, and especially, the trust between his people, he still feels like it’s never enough.

Asbel is becoming more and more worried of Richard. Richard never seemed to stop and take a break. Every time Asbel catches glimpses of him during his knightly duties, Richard is always hunched over a pile of papers, his eyes filled with drowsiness. Or he may be conversing to some important delegates about political matters. Or he’s out in battle himself, much to Asbel’s dismay.

Richard’s movements are becoming more lethargic. No one else may seem to notice, but as his knight and his friend, Asbel knew. Deciding that he had enough of seeing Richard at this state, he abandoned his post in front of Richard’s room and walked inside.

“Richard.”

Richard flinched and looked up in shock.

_He just noticed me walking in…?_

“Y-Yes Asbel? What do you need?” Richard asked, composing himself and giving a smile. A smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“You need to take a break sometime you know.” Asbel hummed, placing a hand on Richard’s shoulders, “We can’t have His Highness sick now can we?”

Richard sighed, “I can’t and you know that. There is still much I have to do to fix the wrongs I have done. I just can’t leave everything now–”

Asbel swung behind him, encircling his arms around Richard and cherishing the warmth radiating from him. “We have already forgiven you long long ago.” Asbel smiled softly, “Can you please take the words of your knight– no your friend, to believe me and forgive yourself as well?”

Richard paused, seemingly lost in thought.

“Richard?”

“Yes. Yes thank you Asbel. Thank you for forgiving me.” Richard looked back and gave him a smile that made Asbel’s heart beat faster. “I will learn to forgive myself. Will you…will you please help me to do that?”

“Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Picture: http://risiel.tumblr.com/post/147806402126/emerald-compassion-trust-forgiveness-a


	6. Ruby - I shall protect you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyguard!Asbel and RichKid!Richard AU! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Ruby : Courage to face fears ]

“There’s our little princey. Hey, let’s get him before his stupid bodyguard arrives.”

Richard stepped back, feeling the wall on his back. In front of him, three thugs stood smirking over him.

He inwardly groaned. _Why does everyone call me that?_ Just because he’s the son of Windor Inc. doesn’t mean he enjoys that particular…nickname.

Richard pulled out his sword. “Please move away or I will fight you.” He hopes that he felt as confident as he sounded. He knows he can fight, but three against one….this might turn out bad.

“HA yeah right! Come on guys let’s get him!” The three thugs charged after him. Richard immediately moved to block their attacks. Swift attacks jab towards him, leaving him struggling to even defend. He quickly sidestep, attempting to attack one when the other quickly swiped at his sword, causing Richard to fall down.

“Alright we got him! Time to come with us, princey.” The thugs moved towards him, aggressively pulling him up by his collar when –

Clink! Clang! Slash!

The thugs fell back in surprise. In front of him was his bodyguard, his sword drawn out in a defensive stance.   
  
“Richard, are you alright? Here let me help you.” Asbel kneeled beside him, placing his jacket around Richard’s shoulders. Asbel prompted him up using his legs. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you Richard. You stay here.”

“No.”

Asbel looked down in surprise. “I will fight as well Asbel. I will help protect you too.”

“Quit yapping! Let’s get them!” the thugs cried out, raising their swords and thrusting towards them.

Asbel and Richard looked towards the thugs and smirked. “Let’s fight together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want an excuse to draw Asbel in that eyepatch outfit and Richard in the school uniform hahahaha They're so cute argh <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Picture: http://risiel.tumblr.com/post/147853899826/ruby-courage-to-face-fears-a-story-of-a


	7. Moonstone -  Bonded by vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the day...  
> The day to be married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Moonstone: Passion, fervor, mystery ]

Asbel feverishly buttoned his vest.

“Asbel, calm down. You’re so nervous you missed a button,” Cheria giggled softly, brushing Asbel’s hands away and re-buttoning his jacket. “There. Now you look good.”

“Hah thanks Cheria. Is everything going to be alright? How’s the cake? Is it here? Is everyone here already? What about the–”

“Yes yes they are all here,” Cheria laughed, “Don’t worry. We took care of everything for you. Just focus on your boyfriend. I mean your _husband_.”

Asbel blushed a deep crimson, “I will.” He smiled to himself. The day he has been waiting for has finally come! When he was a child he never thought this would ever happen. He fought with Richard, but understood him and saved him. After that, he went on dates and shared ice cream, became the knight he always wanted to be, and have completely forgiven and protected Richard. He has watched Richard grew more confident in himself, to finally bring himself to forgive himself. And now finally, he can give his entirety to Richard.

——-

“Richard! Here’s your napkin!” Sophie raised her hand, holding a silk handkerchief embroidered with gold lining.

Richard chuckled. “It’s a handkerchief Sophie.”

“A handkerchief? Why do you put that in your pocket?”

“You see Sophie, it is the gentlemanly way to have one at all times! Just in case one needs it I can always be ready.”

“Oooooh okay Richard! Can I bring one too?”

Richard laughed and handed a spare one he had in his pocket and placed it in Sophie’s expectant hands. “Of course you may Sophie. Give it to someone when they need to wipe something okay?” He gave her a wink.

“Yes Richard!” Sophie oh-so-delicately folded it into a square and placed it inside her small purse. “I’m ready now! And you are too, right Richard?”

“Yes I am Sophie.” He smiled towards her, as she smiled back. He didn’t think this day could ever become a reality. After all he’s done…but yet Asbel forgave him. Asbel is his knight, his friend, and now his husband. Asbel has helped shaped him to be the person who he is now. Self-reliant and able to forgive. He can now stand tall and confidently say, that he will now marry Asbel.

——-

Asbel’s heart thundered in his ears as he stood in front of the altar. The priest saying something besides him. _What is he even saying? I’m so nervous I can’t even think straight–!_ His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cheer.

Looking up, he saw a scene more beautiful than even his most wildest daydreams.

There, stood Richard, dressed neatly in a dark green suit. A bouquet of blue roses rests in his hands. His hair swayed gently in the wind, glimmering from the morning sun.  
  
To Asbel, Richard looked like an angel.

Realizing he was gaping, Asbel quickly shut his mouth and beamed towards Richard. Richard gave him a smile back, and slowly started walking towards the altar. They gave each other glances and smiles, as if they are in a silent conversation in their own world.

As Richard walked down the aisle, his friends all looked towards his direction, all wearing grins and waving at him.

“You can do this your majesty! Your husband is waiting~!”

Richard nodded towards Malik, allowing a small blush to color his cheeks. _Thank you for your bravery and for teaching Asbel what he knows…_

“Heya Richard! You got him! You just have to do the mwa mwa mwa hanky panky now!”

Richard let out an embarrassed chuckle. Pascal… _Your enthusiasm always have a way to cheer me up…_ at least he thinks it does.

“Congratulations. Take care of my older brother.”

Richard smiled towards Hubert. Though he may be a bit rash, he knows he means well. Especially when it concerns Asbel. _Thank you for always keeping in mind of your brother._

“I know you can make him happy! Congratulations!”

Richard smiled softly towards Cheria, who returned his smile. _Thank you for always supporting us._

“You’ve been waiting for this day right Richard? I’m proud of you! Be happy!”

Sophie… _thank you for being there for us when we need it most. I appreciate all the times we have joined hands and simply enjoy the day away._

Thank you everyone…

Richard finally stood by altar in front on Asbel. Asbel beamed and grasped his hands, pulling him close.

At this point, Kerri started tearing up. Richard glanced to see Sophie pulling out the handkerchief from her bag and handing it to Kerri, in which she responded by patting Sophie’s head.

Asbel was so entranced by the moment and Richard…oh just how beautiful Richard was! He can hardly that they are standing side by side like this. In front of everyone, he will finally –

“Asbel will you make your vows?”

“Ah–! Yes! Yes I will!” Asbel stammered, looking flustered at the priest’s sudden words. Some of the his friends giggled at him. Cheeks turning crimson, he turned to Richard who smiled at him. “Go on Asbel.”

“I, Asbel Lhant, take you, Richard Windor, for my lawful husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.” Asbel grinned towards Richard, eyes shining, “I, Asbel Lhant, take you, Richard Windor, to be my husband.”

“And I, Richard Windor, take you Asbel Lhant, for my lawful husband to have and to hold from this day forward. For wherever you go, I will be there and I know you will do the same for me. Your happiness is mine, and mine is your’s. From the beginning of our meeting, till now, till the future, I will always be by your side to support you with everything I have.” Eyes glimmering with happiness, Richard looked at Asbel, “I, Richard Windor, take you, Asbel Lhant, to be my husband.”

“You may now kiss.”

The two glanced at each other, before closing the distance between them. Their friends cheered loudly. But to them, they were the only ones who existed in this world.

Finally parting, Asbel grinned and lifted Richard by propping his hands underneath Richard’s legs and his back. Richard gasped in surprise and looked up at Asbel, who was laughing. Richard smiled, and together they looked back towards their friends. Their _family_.

**“Let’s get this party started!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! That's all for Richass week! Thanks for reading! :3 '
> 
> Picture: http://risiel.tumblr.com/post/147902946454/moonstone-passion-fervor-mystery-a-story

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Richass Week 2016!
> 
> Each day I made a drawing and a fic to come with it! I hope you guys like it!  
> For this particular chapter, here is the drawing: http://risiel.tumblr.com/post/147602460892/aquamarine-peace-serenity-protection-asbel
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy!


End file.
